


random cookie run oneshots

by irene_writez



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, THERE WILL BE OCS, cookie run (video game) - Freeform, sorry i mostly have FLF and MLF ships, this is mostly going to have rasprose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irene_writez/pseuds/irene_writez
Summary: I just want to do redo this book and also Im not doing request sorry but maybe
Relationships: Dino-Sour Cookie/Lime Cookie (Cookie Run), Family - Relationship, Lemon Cookie/Orange Cookie (Cookie Run), Lilac Cookie/Yogurt Cream Cookie (Cookie Run), Macaron Cookie/Marshmallow Cookie (Cookie Run), Milk Cookie/Purple Yam Cookie (Cookie Run), Moonlight Cookie/Cream Unicorn Cookie (Cookie Run), Pistachio Cookie/White Choco Cookie (Cookie Run), Princess Cookie/Knight Cookie/Fire Spirit Cookie (Cookie Run), Raspberry Mousse Cookie/Rose Cookie (Cookie Run), best friend - Relationship, romanice, siblings - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	1. A/N

so this isn't going to be a request oneshot book anymore   
Im just going to write some oneshots of my own   
sorry


	2. what i will be doing

what i will be writing 

family relationships 

sanerios 

ships (mostly rasprose)

nsfw (but it would mostly be male x female 

some aus 

fluff

angest 

gore

what i won't be writing 

insect, pedo or any nasty shit

abusive relationships


End file.
